In the prior art, during the use or the transport, if there is no overload protection or the overload protection is imperfect, the electronic balance can be easily damaged due to the effects of static or dynamic impact forces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,898 discloses a load cell with an overload protection, the load cell comprises a load-receiver member, a main member and a load-transmitting member connecting the load-receiver member to the main member. Because the load-transmitting member comprises some separate parts, the assembling increases work and cost of the product.
Hence, it is desired to have a load cell solving the problem above.